


Love you to death

by SynNykerian92



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, F/M, Hurt, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Teenage Drama, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 19:24:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13301595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SynNykerian92/pseuds/SynNykerian92
Summary: Sam is 17 and Dean is 20. Sam is absolutely in love with his brother. But Dean doesn't even see it. Sam is depressed.





	Love you to death

Girls, girls, girls  
It wasn't right to be in love with your brother. But it was definitely not right to be sitting there with a girl you met at school about it either. But here he was, doing exactly that. He knew just how messed up that was.  
It was a friday afternoon at the library with a girl he had met at school. They were supposed to be working on a project, but instead they ended up talking about their crushes. Ans naturally, sam slipped about having a colossal crush on his big brother. Then again, every girl that saw Dean, was swooning at just the sight of him.  
“Common, one thing. Tell me one thing that you love about him.” Kayla said in a quiet but excited tone. Sam hadn't said any of these thing aloud, so he picked something more appropriate than his lips and how he wanted to see them wrapped around his cock more than anything in the universe.   
“I love his eyes. They're this bright green color. Kinda jade. And they're the most beautiful color I have ever seen. I think I see something in them sometimes that is love. Same kind I have for him.” Sam said in a sad gone knowing that he couldn't ever have Dean that way. Not to mention of Dean had found out, he probably would call him a freak.   
“You really love him, don't you?.” Kayla said seeing the sadness Sam had for the situation.   
“More than anything in the world.” Sam said just as he saw John come into the library. And he looked pissed as saw Sam. Dean followed behind him, trying to stop him.   
“I told you to come home right after school. Didn't I?” John asked harshly grabbing Sam by the back of his neck and pulling him up and out of the library.   
“We are working on a project for school.” Sam said looking back at Kayla who looked concerned. He shivered as the cold of winter hit him.   
“And I told you to be home.” John growled pushing Sam in the direction of their home which wasn't even a block away.   
When they got back to the house John began yelling about how Sam didn't listen and he was getting tired of listening to it.   
“It isn't like I can have her come here to work on school work. And unlike you, I care about my school work. And my grades.” Sam snapped back not thinking about the consequences. Before Sam could realize what was happening John had punched him in the mouth. The next thing Sam knew John had grabbed him by the front of his shirt and leaned in really close to him.   
“Do not use that tone with me again. Or it will be way worse for you.” John growled dropping Sam back on the floor where he'd fallen. He felt the landing through his whole body. He could already taste the blood in his mouth. As he say up on the hardwood floor, he realized that Dean was still outside, yelling, trying to get in. John went out the door letting Dean in.  
“I'm gonna kill him.” Dean growled deep in his chest getting up to go after their dad. Sam caught him.   
“Dean, don't. Please?” Sam asked. The thing that Sam didn't know was that if he asked Dean for anything, he would have done it. He would do anything for Sam.   
“Common. Let's get you fixed up.” Dean said leading Sam to their shared bedroom. Sam could feel the blood drying on his lip making it pull painfully. Dean motioned for sam to sit on his bed.  
Sam watched Dean grab a few things out of his duffel bag and come back. Sam felt stupid. He never should have gone to the library.  
“I'm sorry, Dean. I didn't mean to.” Sam said as Dean sat next to him on the bed.  
“Shoulda known he was going to hit you. Can't argue with him. He doesn't have patients.” Dean said dabbing Sam's wound off. Sams heart sank as he felt like Dean was agreeing with John. Sam didn't say anything more as Dean cleaned his cut.   
“Don't mess with it.” Dean ordered getting up and leaving the room. He should have known better than to think Dean was in his corner.  
John had stayed out late and Dean had a date. So Sam was left alone the rest of the night. He felt like an absolute moron. He couldn't stop thinking about the tone that Dean had used with him. Sam let a few tears escape as he worked on his homework. Finally, around ten, Sam had fallen asleep.   
When Dean came home, he noticed that the food he had made Sam before he left was still on the table. Something was wrong. Dean figured his lip was hurting and couldn't eat. Dean went upstairs and Sam was curled up in the shared bed on his side. He quickly got dressed for bed and got in hoping that he wouldn't wake Sam. Unfortunately, Sam rolled over and stared at Dean with a look he didn't know from his brother. Lust?  
“What?” Dean asked.   
“Nothing. My lip hurts.” Sam said. Dean knew that was a lie. But instead of prying, Dean got up and got Sam some medicine.  
“Are you mad at me?” Sam asked.  
“I'm tired, Sam.”  
The next morning Sam was already awake when the alarm went off. Dean was sound asleep next to him. Part of Sam hated that he was asleep. And the other part just wanted to reach over and undress him. He loved Dean way too much. And he hated himself so damn bad for it. And if hurt so bad. It hurt more than he cared to admit.   
Sam got up and got dressed hating the dull ache in his heart that was for Dean. Instead he concentrated on the pain in his lip. He hoped he got shit for it at school. Maybe someone would call the cops. All of those things would make the situation ten times work. When he went downstairs, John was there like always. Sam walked passed without a word. He didn't even wanna see the man at the.moment.   
When he got to school he could feel eyes in him. What else was new? How am i going to get through the day? Sam asked himself. About two minutes later, kayla found him.  
“Jesus, Sam. What the hell did he do to you?” She asked, eyes wide in concern which made Sam feel weird.   
“I mouthed off to him. He didn't mean to do it.” Sam lied.   
They went to class and Sam barely took notes. He didn't even wanna be there. All he wanted was to hang out with Dean. And he didn't even know if that was going to happen. He was probably going to be with that girl. If he was it meant that Sam got to sit by himself all night. If Dean wasn't there it would hurt. Sam didn't know how he was going to deal with the pain.   
Dean felt terrible about treating Sam the way He had. Yes, he had been upset at the situation. But he should not have treated Sam so bad. He would have to talk to sam when he got home. But right now, he had Maggie coming. She was the girl from the night before. The truth was that the only reason he kept her around was because she looked like Sam. Only her hair was shorter and she had tits. He wasn't interested with that. He always had loved asses. Particularly Sam's. It was perfect. What he wouldn't give to be able to pound into that sweet ass. The thought made him so hard that he couldn't think straight. And then there was a knock at the door.   
Sam had thought about going to Kayla’s like she had offered but he didn't want a repeat of the night before. He couldn't take another punch to the face. His lip hurt enough.   
As Sam walked up the walkway, he only saw Dean’s car. Good their dad wasn't home. He went into the house and right to the kitchen. Dean wasnt in there. But there was a note from John.   
‘We need to talk when I get home.’ Sam knew it was about the nigjt before. He ignored it and went upstairs to their bedroom. Tje door was partially open but he heard moaning. It was the girl. His heart sank down low. Tears streamed down his face and he quietly went to the bathroom. He locked the door. He went right to the drawer and grabbed the straight razor that John kept there. He sat down on the cold white tile floor. He slid the blade across his wrist with ease feeling the pain of loving Dean subside as the sting pressed into his mind. A sigh of relief passed through him. This pain felt like heaven. He made another slice and he let the small drops.of blood drip on the floor coloring it with his blood.


End file.
